A Little Lesson
by Lai Gubalane
Summary: Elizabeta has drunk sex with Gilbert and her boyfriend, Roderich walks in on them. What does he do? He teaches her a little lesson. Rated M for alcohol, profanity and sex. Contains OC! Philippines, sexy Austria, LietBela, PruPiri and an OOC Korea
1. My Austrian Badboy

**Dominik Edelstein = Kugelmugel – Austria's younger brother**

**Mika Aquino = OC!Philippines – Prussia's girlfriend**

* * *

Elizabeta cringed as Gilbert groaned, turning over in the bed as he slept. The bed springs squeaked, causing her to flinch. A sound of surprise escaped her mouth. She glanced toward the window as rays of sunlight spilled through. It was morning. Roderich would come looking for her soon when he realizes she didn't return home last night.

She cursed silently under her breath. It was a sin, she was sure of it. She had cheated. On her boyfriend. With _Gilbert_. She felt so dirty. She didn't even know what she was doing.

What had happened?

Everything happened.

The evening before, Elizabeta just wanted to kick back and relax. She wanted to go and have a drink, since it was a Friday. She wanted Roderich to come along but he had to catch up on some work and told her to go ahead and have fun without him. She protested but he insisted. "You don't want to go with a stuffy guy like me," he'd said with a weak smile, "I'd just ruin your fun." After a heated debate on whether he should go or not, Elizabeta gave up, kissed him full on the lips before leaving for the bar. When she got there, she ordered a few drinks before deciding that she shouldn't get too drunk because then she'd have a hangover and Roderich would give her the silent treatment for having another hangover.

Just as she was about to leave, Gilbert walked in and that was when it all went downhill. With that annoying smirk of his, he challenged her to a drinking contest, like he always did when they came to the same bar. She'd say no and he'd add to the challenge by calling her coward. She'd get mad and they'd face off, chugging 25 rounds. They were wasted, their cheeks stained with red blushes and both were too drunk to know who won. Gilbert only snickered and said that he wanted to show her something. "It's at my place," he had said, grinning.

When they got there, they walked up to his room, almost tripping and falling along the way. They walked over to his bed and Gilbert tripped and fell on top of Elizabeta. Everything else was a blur.

The next thing she knew was that she was in Gilbert's bed with him, under the covers and **naked**. She cringed as a sharp pain shot through her head.

The worst part about it was they were both in relationships; Elizabeta with Roderich and Gilbert with Mika, the Filipino girl. She and Gilbert had been dating since they met at the UN Academy. The girl was tough and claimed that she wasn't afraid of anything. If she found out what happened, she would give Gilbert hell. Just then, Elizabtea could've sworn she'd heard Gilbert's front door open and close abruptly. Her eyes widened.

'_It must be Ludwig,'_ she thought frantically, _'I have to go now!'_ When she leaned down to the floor to grab her pants, she heard the voice that she dreaded hearing that very moment.

"Elizabeta…?" The voice was a little breathy and it sounded scared and surprised. She winced and felt like she was going to cry.

_Roderich._

She looked up and saw her boyfriend standing in the doorway, his beautiful violet eyes wide and his mouth agape. _'She…! And Gilbert? W-Why!' _he thought. Roderich grew angry. He narrowed his eyes, so that they were no longer wide, and he furrowed his brows as he shot a harsh glare at her.

"R-R-Roderich!" Elizabeta exclaimed, pressing the blanket to her chest, "W-What are you doing here? H-H-How do y-you get in?" He sneered. "I was going to ask Gilbert if he had seen you anywhere and I used the key that I had when I used to live here." His glare grew colder and harsher as he eyes her and the sleeping man in the bed. Gilbert's face was flushed and so was Elizabeta's. Their hair was tossed and in messes. That gave Roderich more thoughts than when he had walked in. "I guess I know now."

Elizabeta could easily see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes as the orbs trembled fiercely. Gilbert groaned and rolled over again, his crimson slowly opening. He drowsily noticed the two people in the room with him. "Oh, hey, Roddy, Liz…" he yawned. The pair completely ignored the fool. Elizabeta looked at Roderich with pleading eyes. "Roderich, I'm s-sor—"

"Just…!" Roderich started but instead of finishing his sentence, he stormed out the house and out the front door quickly. Elizabeta froze in her place, her eyes wide for about the thousandth time that morning. "Hey, Liz…what's goin' on…?" she heard Gilbert say behind her in his tired voice.

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She thrust her fist at his cheek, causing him to fall off the bed, waking him up. He put his hand to his swollen cheek, glaring. "What the hell, Liz?"

"GILBERT, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she roared.

"Wha—My fault? What are you—" He looked down at himself and saw that he was naked, the used condom still on him. "Wait, did we-?"

Tears welled up in her eyes and held her hand to her mouth, nodding. Gilbert's hands went to his hair as his eyes widened. "NO, NO, NO!" He looked up at Elizabeta, who continued to weep helplessly. Suddenly, his mind put the pieces together. He saw Roderich's angry face, his clenches fists, his gritted teeth, his eyes full of rage. Roderich broke up with her because Gilbert had slept with his girl. He caused this. It _was _his fault. He made Elizabeta cry.

* * *

Roderich didn't stop running until he reached his home. Tears rolled down his smooth cheeks as he slammed the door behind him. He couldn't believe Elizabeta would do something like that to him. It was Gilbert's fault, he knew it. But Elizabeta needed to learn. He wiped his tears away with the back of his hand and he grabbed his cell phone off his kitchen counter. He dialed Mika's number, sitting on the couch, trying to stifle his tears so that he could speak clearly. It rang and rang until he heard her pick up.

'Hello?'

"M-Mika! Gilbert and Elizabeta! I—T-They were—" He could feel his himself break into more tears.

'I heard,' she said. Roderich's eyes widened.

"W-What do you man? How?"

'Bunso and Li went drinking last night and saw them leave together.' Her voice sounded hoarse and emotionless. He could tell she was hurt. This Filipina wasn't to be toyed with.

"What did they say?"

'Bunso said that they were practically holding hands on the way out (da-ze)."

"I-I see. Yong Soo said that, huh?"

'Yep.'

"So what do we do?" he asked, wiping his nose with a Kleenex. Mika didn't reply and Roderich could practically hear her thinking. Then he heard her snap her fingers.

'I got it!' The old Mika was back. 'Meet me at my place ASAP! I got a plan!' And she hung up. Roderich raised an eyebrow before pressing 'end call' on his iPhone. He sighed. He hoped this plan worked.

_Later at Mika's house…_

"What…is THAT?" he asked, pointing at the red pills in her hand. Mika grinned, putting them into his delicate hand.

"They're drugs that I got from Kiku," she said.

"So how do drugs that your brother gave you going to help us?" Roderich asked, examine the pills thoroughly. They didn't really look like real drugs and he actually didn't want to take any pills that Kiku would give to his little sister. The Japanese man could be very weird at times.

"Listen, _kuha mo?_ They are special pills that are used to increase one's sexual arousal and desires. Kiku didn't really have use for these since he's not in a relationship, the loner. But it really works! I've tried it with Gilbert! And it was the best sex ever."

Roderich's face twisted in disgust and he slapped his forehead. "Gott…do you ever keep anything a secret?"

"I don't know what you mean but anyway, these pills are very effective and if you take it, then you become turned on by the first person of the opposite gender that you see in person, like right in front of you. Another reason why Kiku had no use for these," she said, taking out some pills for herself.

The Austrian blushed before asking, "Ew. You mean the plan is that we have sex with each other to teach them a lesson?"

Mika looked up. "What? Ew! Gross, no way! I have a boyfriend!" she shouted.

His brows furrowed. "Let's not forget that he cheated on you with _my_ girlfriend!"

She glared, fuming. "Well, your girlfriend cheated on you with _my_ boyfriend! The plan is to have super awesome sex with them so they'll never want to leave us. Just freakin' go with the plan! Okay?"

He sighed. "Sorry, okay." He slipped the drug container into his pocket.

"Oh, and another thing: these are only effective if you drink a large amount of alcohol with it so when you get home, drink a bunch a German beer. You really need it."

Roderich thought for a moment. "Hm, okay. Bye," he said before turning and left the house.

* * *

Elizabeta unlocked the door to Roderich's house silently and kicked her shoes off carefully so he wouldn't hear her. _'He's probably taking a nap…He would've heard me come in and shoo me away…' _she thought sadly. She tiptoed into his room and shut the door, stripping her pants and hoodie so that she was left with just her shirt and panties. She let out a huge sigh and smoothed her hair out, checking the alarm clock on the nightstand. 10 PM. Elizabeta had been gone all day, trying to avoid Roderich angry wrath and was just now coming home. _'How am I a good girlfriend?'_ she asked herself over and over, _'I'm a disgrace.'_

She jumped when she heard the door open and close softly with small click, indicating that it was being locked.

"Hello, love…" Elizabeta heard behind her. She slowly turned her head and saw Roderich standing there, a few inches from her, smirking. He wasn't wearing his glasses or a shirt, showing off the long scar across his lean chest from a childhood fight with Gilbert. He was wearing only his pants. His hair wasn't in its usual wavy hairdo. It was straighter as if he had just taken a shower like when he was a kid.

Elizabeta blushed at his appearance. "R-Roderich? When did y-you—" She stopped talking when she felt his hands, his beautiful pianist hands go to her ass. She squeaked. "R-R-Roderich…?" she stuttered. "Yes, darling?" he asked sweetly.

"W-What are y-y-you doing?" He continued to fondle her ass.

"Hm~ Well, I thought since you think that any Germanic man will do for you, I figured that I may as well claim you~."

Her eyes widened. "C-C-Claim?" she exclaimed.

He smiled. "Oh, you know. For _myself_," Roderich slurred lustfully, slapping her ass. Elizabeta whimpered and felt him step closer to her so that their bodies were touching, her back pressed against his torso. She felt his breath against her neck and she could smell the alcohol in it. He nibbled her neck and licked the spots. She blushed as she felt his erection poke at the back of her leg. He stopped touching her ass and suddenly began grinding his erection against it, causing her to moan loudly. He began to kiss and suck on her neck, leaving love-bites all over it. "R-Roderich…" She began to meet his grinding, only increasing his desire.

"Hm?"

"A-Are you—aahhn~-A-A-Are you m-mad at m-me still?" she said in breathy pants.

He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and threw her onto the bed, hovering over her. Roderich smirked, the lust in his eyes evident. "Mad? Of course not~ I'm simply going to," he leaned down and licked her neck, "_teach you a little lesson…_" He brought his face back up before capturing her lips passionately. This surprised Elizabeta but she kissed back, blushing as she entangled her fingers in his hair. She felt him smile against her mouth.

Roderich licked her bottom lip and she slowly opened her mouth, allowing him to enter her mouth and explore every single centimeter. She groaned as his hand moved south and began to rub her through her panties while slowly pushing her until her back was against the headboard of the bed. He pulled away, panting, a thin string of saliva connecting their tongues and it broke in the middle. Elizabeta's hands were feeling up his bare chest but Roderich forced them up so he could remove her shirt. Now the only things left covering her body were her bra and panties.

He smirked and reached up to grasp her left breast harshly, causing her to moan both in pleasure and pain. He reached under her and she arched her back so that he could unhook her bra. Once he did, he threw it over his shoulder and immediately attach his mouth to her nipple, sucking.

Elizabeta gasped and whimpered when he bit down on it, continuing to lick the pink nipple in 360 degree motions, his free hand going to her other breast, fondling it as he did to her butt.

After three minutes of suckling, fondling, twisting and pinching, Roderich became bored with just that. So he tried something new. He removed his mouth from her chest and pinched both nipples, pulling them together in one hand, making her whine. He hummed happily and propped his head up with his free hand. "You've gotten bigger, haven't you, Beta?" She only looked at him with hazy emerald eyes. Roderich frowned and twisted the nipples harshly. Elizabeta cried loudly. "Beta?"

"Y-Yes!" she yelped. She actually liked this new enforcing side of Roderich. He released her breasts and licked her lips, smiling as she stuck her own tongue out of her mouth to meet his. Then his lips covered hers in another heated make out session. He slid his tongue in and ran in against her teeth and tongue, which she quickly responded to.

While they did that, his hand moved down and under her panties, stroking her wet clit once. She pulled away from him to moan but he kissed her again despite her need to release her cries. He then began to rub her sensually with his thumb while inserting his index finger into her, from tip to knuckle, then adding another finger. Roderich thrust them in and out quickly while rubbing. Elizabeta moaned into his mouth, rocking onto his fingers. He added a third finger, continuing to thrust. He released her mouth and moved to her neck, nibbling and licking over the spots.

"R-Roddy! I'm gonna—" She was interrupted by her own loud shriek of pleasure as Roderich spread his fingers inside.

"Go on. Go ahead and do it, Elizabeta," Roderich murmured against her neck and she came around his fingers, moaning and panting afterwards. He took his hands out of her panties and sat back down on the bed, licking each of the three fingers without a care.

Elizabeta lay there in front of him, her legs spreads with him in the middle and her forearm resting on her sweaty forehead with her eyes closed. When his hand was clean, he looked down at her. "Are you used up?" She opened her eyes slowly to look at him. He smiled. "Or can you go on?" She blinked before suddenly tackling him on his back so that she was the one on top this time. Roderich smirked again, linking his hands behind his neck.

"What're you gonna do?" he asked, winking.

She moved back and unbuckled his belt, unzipping his pants. He lifted his hips as she pulled them off and she noticed that he wasn't wearing any boxers underneath. "Roderich!" He grinned slyly. That wasn't the only thing that she noticed. Her eyes widened. He had gotten _way_ bigger since they last did it. _'H-He's larger than Gilbert…!' _She almost moaned at the thought of the hairless stick going inside her. It was very much erect. It was practically against stomach. How much did he want to _fuck _her?

While thinking this, Roderich had sat up and coaxed her to kneeling on the floor while he stepped out of the trousers and stood in front of her, causing her to snap out of her thoughts. Elizabeta's face was right in front of his cock and she knew what was coming next.

"_Szívás,_" he commanded in Hungarian. Elizabeta looked up at him before shakily grabbing it gently in one hand and licked the head, causing him to draw in a breath abruptly. She then took it into her mouth and began to suck, causing him to groan in pleasure. Her tongue continued to lick at the tip. Roderich panted breathily as she began to bob her head, his hand at the back of it.

"Ah, yeah," he said breathily in bliss, his eyes half-lidded, "I'm _so_ gonna…hah…_fuck you hard_…"

Before she could remove her mouth from his member and reply to his naughty comment, he unconsciously thrust his hips, forcing the entire thing into her mouth and partially down her throat, causing her to gag. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, love." Her emerald orbs went up to his apologetic face and she continued to suck. He slid down and sat on the floor, his legs spread. Her other soft hand went up to play with his balls. Roderich jerked his hips up again and moaned loudly.

He felt her smile around him as he came long and hard into her mouth with a loud moan. He panted, beads of sweating rolling down his forehead and he growled when she released his sausage to swallow all of the cum. She then moved her mouth down to his balls and began to suck one of them, while pumping him.

Small moans escaped his mouth and he squeezed his eyes shut as he came once again, the slick white liquid staining the Elizabeta's back and the floor but neither of the two lovers cared. Roderich chuckled, wiping his forehead.

"Elizabeta, you're not being fair." The drunken blush on his cheeks had failed to fade from his face.

She lifted her head his vital regions and tilted her head to the side. "What do you—" Roderich picked her up and threw her back onto the bed. His fingers hooked onto the elastic of her dripping wet panties, pulling them down. She squeaked, sitting up as he spread her legs widely, giving himself a full view of her pussy. He smirked. There was a thin white strip aligned on her clit. He licked his lips and dove in, running his skilled tongue over the swollen bud over and over. Elizabeta threw her head back and moaned. The pleasure was overwhelming. Her hands went to his ebony hair, pulling him closer to her. She rubbed his rebellious hair strand gently, causing him to groan against her. He teasingly bit down on her clit and she gasped.

Elizabeta wriggled her hips against his mouth to get more stimulation. He darted his tongue in and out of her entrance. She arched her back and gave a high-pitched moan as she came into his mouth. The liquid slid easily down his throat as he swallowed. He stroked the bud a few more times before lifting her hips, laying her down on her back.

He stood on his knees on his bed and aimed his member at her entrance. The Hungarian woman's eyes widened. Her hands went to cover herself from the (ahem…) rather large erection. Roderich looked up.

"What?" he asked annoyed. A small smile came to his face when she saw her flustered expression.

"W-We shouldn't…D-Dom-Dominik will hear us if we—"

"With the sounds that you were making just now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "Do you think I'm stupid? I wouldn't let him hear such things. I sent little _bruder _to Berwalds' house." He leaned down and slid his tongue into her mouth and she instinctively began to suck on it. They let go at the same time and Roderich peeled her hands off of her crotch. He smiled lovingly. "Are you ready, baby?" Elizabeta blushed under his loving gaze and nodded. He grasped her legs and spread them wide, positioning himself once again.

"I love you," they said in unison and without warning, Roderich shoved himself all the way in. She shrieked in pleasure and pain as the large thing entered. He growled. "Dammit! Why are you so—nn—tight!" He began to thrust in and out slowly before picking up speed. The room filled with cries, whimpers and moans from the both of them. Elizabeta grasped the sheets under her, arching her back. Now, at this moment, Roderich was better than Gilbert, Feliks or any other man she'd ever had sex with before. She loved Roderich and Roderich only.

True to his word, Roderich fucked her hard. His thrusts were faster and deeper each time. Soon, he hit her sweet spot. Hard. She screamed as her body filled with pleasure and he hit the spot repeatedly. He didn't dare slow down. After that, she could no longer take it and she came around him, moaning. Roderich moaned as she brought her hand up to fondle his balls once again. "Elizabeta, you're such a pervert." He smiled a toothy smile, throwing his head back. Roderich thrust a few more times and he came, shooting his seed into her.

Elizabeta cried when she felt the warmness flow into her. He thrust in a few more times before pulling out. He fell back and dropped her waist. They both lay tired, panting. Roderich weakly sat up and crawled over to his love, wrapping his arms around her, holding her closely. He pulled the covers over their naked bodies. She buried her face in his chest and yawned, closing her eyes.

Roderich turned his head to his nightstand and grabbed his phone. He silently texted, _Mission accomplished_. He quickly got a reply, _Same here :) 'Night. _He turned his phone off and looked at Elizabeta again.

He kissed her light brown hair. "Elly?"

Elizabeta slowly opened her emerald eyes and smiled, kissing his nose. "I'm yours. I love you and only you." He smiled after hearing that. "I don't know how you can love me so much after what I did," she said, sincerity in her voice. He kissed her lips sweetly. "It's because I'd love you no matter what happens." Elizabeta blushed and buried her face in his neck, embarrassed by his sweet response. "Roderich…" He chuckled.

"I love you," she mumbled.

"I love you." And they drifted off into slumber while in each other's arms.


	2. My Innocent and Awesome Girlfriend

_Elizabeta unlocked the door to Roderich's house silently and kicked her shoes off carefully so he wouldn't hear her. '_He's probably taking a nap…He would've heard me come in and shoo me away…_' she thought sadly. She tiptoed into his room and shut the door, stripping her pants and hoodie so that she was left with just her shirt and panties. She let out a huge sigh and smoothed her hair out, checking the alarm clock on the nightstand. 10 PM. Elizabeta had been gone all day, trying to avoid Roderich angry wrath and was just now coming home. '_How am I a good girlfriend?_' she asked herself over and over, '_I'm a disgrace_.'_

_She jumped when she heard the door open and close softly with small click, indicating that it was being locked. _

"_Hello, love…"_

Meanwhile…

Gilbert uneasily walked to Mika's house, his hands shoved in his pockets. '_What if she found out? She watches everything like a hawk!' _he thought. It was nighttime; ten P.M. He'd been locked up in his house all day, grieving over his mistake. If Mika found, he'd be dead in two seconds flat. Not to insult Elizabeta, but Mika was a lot tougher than her.

He'd completely forgotten to come over. He always came over to check if her two ex's, Alfred and Vash had broken into her house because neither of them could let go of their past relationship with her, the bastards.

He stepped up to the front door and counted the potted plants one, two, three and plucked the house key out of the soil. He unlocked the door and stepped in, casually kicking his shoes off next to hers. Thankfully, Yong Soo wasn't visiting. He'd tear Gilbert limb from limb at first glance, being the protective brother that he was.

"Babe!" he called.

He wandered the halls in search of her but she was nowhere to be found. He eventually gave up and went up to her room. Kicking the door closed with his heel, he looked around the room. _'Not here,'_ he thought. Gilbert sighed and began to shed his jacket. When it was at his elbows, he heard the door open and shut behind him. He turned his head, startled, to see Mika standing there in only her panties and a tank top. He could tell that she wasn't wearing her bra underneath because he could see her erect nipples through the thin fabric. Her chocolate eyes were lacking emotion and her cheeks were red from drinking but Gilbert was more focused on what she wearing.

He felt his cheeks heat up and he smirked. He removed his jacket completely, flinging it over his shoulder.

"Gil…" Mika whispered.

The German man turned his body around and wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing his erect crotch to hers. He nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck. "Hey," he greeted, breathing against her neck. She didn't hug back.

"Gil…" Her voice cracked and that was when Gilbert knew that something was wrong. He pulled back and saw that her beautiful eyes were filled tears.

"Mika, what's wrong?" he asked sincerely.

Her eyes were focused on his chest, avoiding his eyes. "W-Why would you…?"

He smelt her breath and leaned in for a better examination. "Babe, are you…drunk?"

"W-Why would y-you sleep with—" She squeezed her eyes shut as the tears began to fall. Gilbert's eyes widened. She knew.

"NO! I-It wasn't—I was drunk! And—And I didn't know what I was—Babe, you know that I would never cheat on you!" He stumbled over his words in an attempt to convince her.

She hid her face in his neck. "A-Am I not good enough or—or…" She continued to cry silently while Gilbert stood speechless. How did she find out? Who else had been in the bar that night? Arthur, Mathias, Lukas, Romano, Berwald, Tino, Li, Yong S-

"Did Yong tell you?" He felt her nod and he sucked in his breath.

"Gil…?" He looked to her. "Do you love Elizabeta?"

He couldn't stand to hear anymore. Gilbert tightened his grip on her waist and threw her onto the bed and she landed safely with her head and back resting on the pillows. He took off his shirt and pants and crawled onto the bed on top of her. His gaze was hard and was focused on her surprised eyes. "I love you. I don't love her! I want you and only you," he stated with all the love in his body. Before she could reply, he spread her legs and began to hump her, constantly hitting his erection against her clothed clit.

She whined in pleasure as she tried to push him off. "G-Gil…no…W-We—ahhn~- We shouldn't…"

"I want to prove to you that you're the only one I love. What I did made me totally unawesome because I made both you and Liz cry," Gilbert said, continuing to thrust, "You're the only one for me. You're the awesome one here."

She shed a few more tears and encircled her arms around his neck when she heard him say that but he wiped them away. He then leaned down and kissed her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding against his groin, causing him to groan into her mouth.

Gilbert slid his tongue into her hot mouth with ease and licked every single corner. He began to grind against her, increasing both of their sexual desires. He slid his hand under her shirt and massaged her right breast, rubbing the nipple with his thumb. She moaned and they pulled away for air, panting. Mika looked up at him with lustful eyes. Gilbert released her breast and smiled hungry and he moved his lips down to her neck, sucking and leaving hickies and licking over them.

She panted heavily. "G-Gil…" He moved his hand down and removed her wet panties in one swift motion. "Don't you want me, baby?" he said, smirking.

Mika shakily nodded and he chuckled.

"Awesome. I'm gonna fuck you so hard." (**A/N: Sound familiar?**) He took off his boxers and got up to stand in his knees, waggling his member in front of her face. She licked the head before taking the entire thing into her mouth. She sucked on his manhood as he breathed heavily. Her tongue coiled around it, making him moan. He loudly groaned as he came into her mouth. Mika pulled away to swallow it all, some of it leaking out of the corners of her mouth, leaving Gilbert panting hard. He breathily smiled and moved back so they were face to face, licking the rest of the semen off of her chin, tasting himself. When her face was clean, they shared a sweet kiss before pulling away a little. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded.

He removed her shirt and held both of her hands above her head with one of his own. He kissed her and slowly slid himself in, causing Mika to gasp. "Haaa…You're so tight!" He started off slow before picking up speed, thrusting faster and deeper. He couldn't slow down, not that he wanted to. They both moaned and the Filipina jerked her hips to meet his thrusts. He moved his hands to her breasts, pinching and twisting one while suckling on the other.

Then suddenly, he hit her in the right spot and she couldn't take it anymore. Her wall clamped down onto his member, choking on a moan. He continued to thrust hard.

"M-Mika…!" Gilbert groaned.

"Ahh~fuck," she said through gritted teeth.

They came at the same time and breathed heavily afterward. Gilbert pulled her down so that she was on top on him. Mika instinctively rose and fell quickly, her breasts bouncing. The German clenched his teeth and gripped the covers under him, moaning as she ground down onto him. She moaned in pleasure as his long member hit her spot and continued to move against it. Gilbert unconsciously thrust up to get more stimulation. With a few more thrusts, she came and soon after, Gilbert came and shot his seed into her.

She gasped, feeling it rush into her. They began to pant again with him still inside her. Mika recovered first and she rose, falling back on the pillow.

Gil lifted his head before crawling over to her and lifted her hips to his mouth, licking her clit. She arched her back, moaning. He darted his tongue in and stroked her walls and she immediately came hard into his mouth. He lapped the cum up before laying down, wrapping his arms around her, cuddling her.

He covered the both of them with the slightly stained sheets. Gilbert kissed her forehead and she nuzzled her nose against his neck.

He chuckled, stroking her hair. "I'll never leave you, baby…" He yawned before dozing off. Mika was about to fall asleep as well when her phone buzzed on the nightstand. She turned her head and lazily picked it up, reading the text message: _Mission accomplished._

She texted a reply before placing the phone down, snuggling into the crook of Gilbert's neck, falling asleep.

_Same here :) 'Night._


	3. Epilogue

**Pairings in this chapter: LietBela, AusHun, PruPiri**

**Characters: Toris, Natalia, Roderich, Elizabeta, Gilbert, Mika, Yong Soo**

Natalia leaned in, intrigued. "And then what happened?"

Gilbert chuckled, resting his chin on Mika's shoulder as she sat in his lap, leaning back onto him as she slept. "Well, you could say she taught me a lesson."

Yong Soo propped his head up on his elbow. "I don't get it, da-ze."

Toris laughed, placing his hand on Natalia's. "We don't understand what you mean, Gilbert."

Natalia glared at the Prussian. "Just tell us! We wanna know, right, Liz?"

Elizabeta, who was sitting in Roderich's lap as he rested his forehead on her back with his arms lazily around her waist while he slept, laughed but shook her head. "No, I…don't really wanna know…" The seven of them were sitting at a circular table in the food court of the mall.

"Just tell us, da-ze! Tell! Us!" Yong Soo whined.

"Dude, I don't feel comfortable with that. It's kinda private."

"We won't tell anyone, bro," Toris said.

"I'm serious, guys. I can't tell," Gilbert said.

Yong Soo growled childishly. "Whatever, bro. I'll just ask Noona." He reached over and shook Mika's shoulder gently. "Noona…"

"Eh?" she mumbled sleepily.

He smiled kindly. "Gil said you taught him a lesson, da-ze_. Dodaeche mwol hangeoji_?" Gilbert would've objected if he had known Yong Soo said. (What'd you do?)

She smiled lazily. "_Ulineun segseuleul haess-eoyo_." (We had sex.)

The Korean man's eyes widened. "What?"

"_Segseu,"_ she said slowly before returning to her sleep. (Sex.)

His eyes went towards Gilbert's confused face. "WHAT?" he growled.

Gilbert blinked. "What? What'd she say?"

Yong Soo tried to calm himself by pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just…just don't worry about it."

Natalia poked his shoulder constantly. "What what what what what what what?"

"Nothin', da-ze."

She groaned, leaning her forehead onto Toris' shoulder for support. Suddenly, they heard Roderich mumble something in his sleep and they turned their gazes towards him and Elizabeta. The Hungarian woman blinked. "What?"

"Why are Roderich and Mikamore tired than you and Gil are?" Toris asked oblivious.

Natalia looked up and smirked. "Gee, I wonder why." Yong Soo, whose head was in his hands, shook his head, thoughts going through his mind like cars on a road. "Just don't, dude, da-ze."

Roderich slowly opened his eyes and patted Elizabeta's stomach gently. "Lizzy…can you get off for a minute?"

"Hm?"

"_Badezimmer,"_ he said, his eyes still drooping.

"Oh." She lifted herself into the empty seat next to them and Roderich stood, floating off to the restroom. Mika woke again afterwards. Rubbing her eyes, she asked Elizabeta, "How did you take care of your problem?"

Yong Soo's face twisted in disgust. "Noona! I don't wanna hear that!"

"Not that kind of problem!"

"Oh…"

"Silly…"

Eliazbeta cleared her throat awkwardly. "Maybe we should talk in private."

"Why? Gil just blabbed what we did last night to, what, five people?" She glared at her boyfriend, who simply looked away, blushing.

Elizabeta sighed. "Fine. We…We had sex. Really, really good sex!" she babbled. Roderich suddenly appeared behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to jump. "I'd prefer you didn't say that…" He then gave Gilbert a look. "You. We need to talk." Gilbert gulped, still jumpy about what had happened yesterday morning. He carefully removed Mika from his lap before following Roderich to another area of the mall.

When they arrived, Gilbert began to talk first. "Listen, dude, I'm real sorry about—" Roderich stopped him by holding his hand out.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again or else."

"What? How can you be okay with it?"

"I taught Elizabeta her lesson and as long as you've yours, I'm fine with it."

Gilbert grinned. "Awesome, dude!" He held his fist out.

Roderich shook his head. "No."

"Come oooooonnnnnnn!"

"NO."

"COME ON!"

"Gott…Fine!" They awkwardly fist-bumped before walking back to the group.

Roderich wrapped his arms around Elizabeta's neck from behind, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Time to go, okay?" he whispered.

She blushed, smiling. "Okay." They said their good-byes to the group before leaving. When they were outside, Roderich smirked and slapped Elizabeta's ass.

Apparently, due to the large amounts of German beer that he drank, the pill's effect hadn't worn off for Roderich.


End file.
